wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Dragonets
The '''Guardians of the Dragonets, '''also known as the dragonets' captors and often called "minders", were the Talons of Peace members who trained and raised Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny. Of all the guardians, Webs is the only one who remains alive. The Guardians Kestrel: She was formerly a SkyWing warrior in service of Queen Scarlet before being forced to leave after disobeying an order to kill her children. Kestrel was later killed by Blister. Webs: He was the SeaWing to steal Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery, and was forced to flee the Kingdom of the Sea. He is currently the only surviving caretaker. Dune: A maimed SandWing, he was killed by Queen Scarlet when she discovered the dragonets of destiny. Asha: A MudWing, and Clay's aunt. She died delivering his egg to the Talons of Peace. Hvitur: An IceWing, and the first guardian seen in the series. He was killed by Burn tryinng to deliver the SkyWing egg. Duties The guardians were charged with the kidnapping, protection, upbringing, educating, and all around caring for the dragonets of destiny. They were located in a cave under a mountain in SkyWing territory. Each of the guardians was from a different tribe, though they no longer paid any allegiance to their queens, and only to the Talons of Peace and Morrowseer, the NightWing who had delivered the prophecy. The dragonets at times held deep grudges towards their guardians for the strict lectures, although Webs had been more gentle. History *Clay's egg was bought by Asha, his aunt, for two or more cows. *Tsunami's egg was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs. *The SkyWing's egg was stolen by Hvitur. *Starflight's egg was given to the guardians by Morrowseer. *Sunny's egg was stolen from Thorn near the Scorpion Den by Dune. *Burn killed Hvitur and smashed the SkyWing egg. *Asha died from injuries trying to deliver the MudWing egg to the cave. *Glory's egg was stolen from the rainforest by Webs to replace the broken SkyWing egg and complete the prophecy. *Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet in the process of the dragonets' escape from the Sky Kingdom. *Kestrel was captured by Scarlet and scheduled to be put on trial and executed, but was rescued by the dragonets and her daughter, Peril. *Kestrel was slashed in the throat, stabbed in the heart by Blister's poisonous barb, and thrown off a cliff right outside of the Summer Palace. *Kestrel was found dead by a SeaWing patrol. *Webs was poisoned by Blister's barb when the dragonets fled the Kingdom of the Sea. However, the dragonets found cactus juice that was used to heal him. * However Webs is confirmed alive because the catus juice worked. Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg|Kestrel Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg|Webs Dune.png|Dune Asha.png|Asha with Clay's egg Hvitur.png|Hvitur RecoloredSkyWing.png|Kestrel, colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Guardian Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:War History Category:Protagonists Category:NightWings